1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool structure for clamping a tool head quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized tool 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a rotation shaft 11 having a center formed with a central hole 12 so that the distal end of a tool head 20 may be inserted into the central hole 12. The end of the rotation shaft 11 is provided with a pawl-shaped clamping portion 13 mating with an outer screw portion 14, and an urging cover 30 is screwed on the screw portion 14 to urge the tool head 20 in the clamping portion 13. However, the clamping effect of the clamping portion 13 on the tool head 20 is not large enough.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool structure for clamping a tool head quickly, wherein the tool head may be mounted on and removed from the shaft seat of the tool structure rapidly and conveniently by moving the drive member directly without having to use an additional tool, thereby greatly enhancing the versatility and convenience of the tool structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tool structure for clamping a tool head quickly, wherein when the tool head is rotated by the rotation shaft, the tool head may be fixed rigidly and stably by the relative urging effect between the clamping recess and the clamping shafts during rotation of the rotation shaft.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tool structure for clamping a tool head quickly, comprising: a tool having a rotation shaft having a center formed with a central hole so that a distal end of a tool head may be inserted into the central hole, wherein:
the rotation shaft has a top provided with a cover, and has an outer wall mounted with an elastic member and a drive member, and the drive member is urged by the elastic member, a drive shaft is fixed in the drive member and in turn extended through the rotation shaft and a shaft seat, the rotation shaft is provided with a first guide slot for passage of the drive shaft, and the shaft seat is provided with a second guide slot for passage of the drive shaft, the second guide slot has an slope different from that of the first guide slot, such that the rotation shaft and the shaft seat have different opposite positions when the drive member and the drive shaft are operated, multiple clamping shafts are mounted in the shaft seat to mate with a clamping recess formed in the rotation shaft.